


Sweaty Velcro

by possumnest



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Coming Inside, Creampie, Dom Credo!!!!!, Facials, Fellatio, Gen, Nipple Play, Other, Penetrative Sex, Pet Names, Spanking, Spitroasting, Watching Cum seep out of holes, its light spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22346215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/possumnest/pseuds/possumnest
Summary: horny bastard hours ft. dante and credo
Relationships: Credo (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader, Dante (Devil May Cry)/You, Dante/Reader/Credo (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 36





	Sweaty Velcro

Dante sat behind you, an erection pressing into your lower back as you sat between his legs. His hands rested in the crook of your knees while he leaned his chin over your shoulder,  
“That feel good?” 

Dante watched as Credo fingered you while watching your face contorted in pleasure. He curled his middle and index finger up into you, pressing into your sweet spot. A small smirk curled at the edges of Credo’s lips, his fingertips pressed once more against that place making you back arch at the feeling, momentarily breaking out of Dante’s grasp. 

The swordsman grabbed you from under your armpits, and pulled you back up to his chest. This time making sure that you stayed in place against his chest. Dante acted as a human furnace, while Credo’s actions were pulling delicious reactions from you; the heat in your loins spreading to other parts of your body as these men continued to grope and pinch at any skin exposed to them. 

A thin sheen of sweat covered your flesh, giving you a heavenly glow as Credo continued to finger you, never becoming bored of the reactions you gave him. Adding fuel to the fire, Dante had decided to pinch and pull at your nipples, in which you reacted squeezing your thighs together to quell the fire between your legs. 

Credo looked up at Dante for a moment, silently exchanging thoughts. 

“Had enough babe?” The deep timbre of Dante’s voice brought you back to reality, pulling you from the haze that clouded your mind. You shake your head as Dante moved from his place behind you to sit back on his haunches next to Credo. 

“Tell us what you want.” Credo spoke for the first time since you began this ordeal. He was never one to be very talkative during sex, mostly letting out grunts or moans at the most; which was suprising considering he suggested this arrangement. 

As if you couldn’t be even more embarrassed by these men, they were asking you to share what you want them to do to you. Nobody would ass up on this opportunity of a lifetime, yet you found yourself stuck. You were unable to get the words out of your mouth. 

Credo laughed at your position and pushed you onto your back,

“I think I have an idea of what you want. Get on your hands and knees.”

He was using his captain voice, he knew he could get you to easily submit like that. Cheater.

Credo proceeded to remove the rest of his clothes, revealing his already hard cock. It was thick, and a clear string of precum drooled from the tip leaving a small stain on his underwear from having it confined for so long. He finally sighed at the feeling of your soft ass pressing against his aching cock. The skin to skin contact causing it to twitch. 

Dante found himself in the same position except kneeling in front of you. HIs own cock pressing against your plush lips, awaiting the head to be slipped between them. You looked back at Credo expectantly, awaiting his next request but instead you were jerked forward by Credo bottoming his cock out into your hole. 

Dante smiled and shook his head before grabbing a handful of your hair and pushing his cock into your mouth. You were unprepared for such a rough intrusion and your throat tightened around it, causing Dante’s hand to reach behind your head and push you down further,

“Just relax baby, it's not that much to take in. I know you're a good whore for Credo so do the same for me.”

This wasn’t such an easy task when Credo was behind you, pounding away at your hole. Almost using you as a glorified human fleshlight, however he still was polite enough to rub your sex while he fucked you. Though you were used to this kind of treatment. 

The wet sound of Credo’s hips slapping against your ass only encouraged yourself to squeeze yourself around him. A loud crack resounded through the room as Credo’s handmade impact with the soft flesh of your ass as he watched in fascination at the way it jiggled. 

Dante on the other hand signed and groaned at the feel of your wet, talented mouth sucked him off so well. You weren't able to get him down your throat, but what you couldn’t fit was massaged by your hands. 

You were an absolute mess. Spit and precum collecting and spilling down around your mouth, while your ass and thighs were red from Credo’s treatment. All the while your own arousal dripped down your thighs. 

The cacophony of lewd sounds from the three of you bounced off the walls, accompanied by the squeaking of the bed. The squelching of Credo’s cock entering you only increased as he neared his peak.

Dante pulled out your mouth suddenly, causing you to cough and sputter when finally receiving air again. He schlick of his cock being jerked off as he wanted to reach his peak aroused you further, pushing you to the edge as well. With little fanfare, he came on your face. 

His sticky white release painting the pretty contours of your cheeks and eyelids. Dante reached out for your face and smeared it against your cheek with his thumb before pushing it into your mouth. 

You graciously accepted it, and sucked the cum off before Credo pulled out and flipped you over onto your back. He entered you once more, putting you into a mating press position. He admired Dante’s cum on your face with quiet appreciation. 

You wrapped your arms around his neck, lightly raking your nails down his back. The feeling of his caused his hips to still and he shuddered as he released into you. 

Credo pulled out, calling Dante over and spreading your legs to watch his release drip out of you. Credo proceeded to push his cum back inside, and rubbed you to orgasm. Your back arching off the bed and cries of the males’ names fell from your lips. 

Your chest heaved as you laid spent on the bed. The two men appreciating your exhausted body. Impressed with the bruises and love bites left on your body by them. You surely won’t be able to go without sleeves for a while.


End file.
